


Fair Trade

by DragonPrincess101



Category: Tokyo Ghoul, 亜人 - 三浦追儺 & 桜井画門 | Ajin - Miura Tsuina & Sakurai Gamon
Genre: Badass Kaneki Ken, Bondage, Cannibalism, Centipede Kaneki Ken, Clinging, Consensual Underage Sex, Emotional Manipulation, Kagune, Kagune Cuddles, Kagune Kink, Kagune Sex, Kagune Usage, Kakuja, Loneliness, Loyalty, M/M, Manipulation, Manipulative Kei, Master/Pet, Multiple Sex Positions, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Rape/Non-con, Poor Kaneki, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rough Kissing, Separation Anxiety, Sex, Takes place after Anteiku Raid, Takes place after Kei escapes the Lab, Trust, Unhealthy Relationships, Yandere Kaneki Ken, sexual favors
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2018-09-26 01:18:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9855668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonPrincess101/pseuds/DragonPrincess101
Summary: (I take sexual requests for this fic)Kei is found by Kaneki after his escape from the lab. Now Kaneki had been serving Kei and protecting him in exchange for the ajin's flesh.Kei is taking advantage of Kaneki's loneliness and sensitivity, he feels bad about doing that... but he is doing what he can to remain free.





	1. The Puppeteer

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Ajin or Tokyo Ghoul

Kei has been allowing Kaneki to take what he pleases ever since he saved him…He gives the ghoul flesh and he keeps ajin safe… A fair trade...though at times the ghoul has needs... it is up to Kei whether or not to give Kaneki pleasure…Many ghouls believe that The Centipede has power over the 3rd ajin but it is quite the opposite...and Kaneki is NOT aware of that

  


The ghoul hybrid is sitting on a bed behind Japan’s 3rd ajin licking his bitemark between the shoulder and neck to the back of his ear…

Kaneki has been hiding Kei for months now since his escape from the lab. Personally, Kei would rather be this ghoul’s “livestock” then a lab rat to the government… Kaneki gives him a room, a warm bed, comfortable clothes, books and 3 decent meals a day with light snacks in between…and **_having a kakuja guarding him_ ** from humans and other ghouls is also a plus...At times Kaneki **_severely punishes_ ** the other ghouls who dared to snack on Kei without the centipede’s knowledge…

 

 **All these services and all Kei had to do was feed the ghoul**. It’s like paying rent with his own meat.

 

While it seems that to other ghouls that Kaneki have Kei as a pet... Kaneki is actually Kei’s servant…

 

Kei had been testing and manipulating Kaneki…He found out that Kaneki was extremely depressed and alone...He had told Kei about his personal life and what has happened to him…poured out all his secrets to Kei without thinking...His horrible childhood, when he was almost eaten, when an insane doctor turn him into a ghoul, witnessed the deaths of innocent humans and ghouls, the torture he have been through, the betrayal from people he had trusted...and the loss of his childhood friend...plus Kei **_suspected that Jason may had raped Kaneki..._ **

 

 **Kei does feel sort of guilty for taking advantage of Kaneki’s loneliness and vulnerability** …. _However_ he’s taking what he can to remain safe from the government for now…

 

Then **things later get intimate** when the Eyepatch **_desired more than food_ ** from the 3rd Ajin…

 

He had been cuddling with Kei, wanting to sleep close to him, the need to keep him in his sights...It was annoying at times especially since Kaneki had walk in on Kei many times when he was changing or taking off clothes to get in a bath... and yet Kei doesn’t mind the extra warmth in the cold nights...

~~~

Kaneki gets over Kei while he was lying on the bed reading a book while checking the phone...

“Kaneki…Not now” said Kei as Kaneki licks his neck.

“Please Kei” said Kaneki as his kakugan appears and his tendrils wrapped around Kei’s naked body.

“I’m trying to exercise my brain here” said Kei.

“Please Kei **I’ll do anything** ” said Kaneki stroking Kei’s thighs with his smooth black nails and nibbling Kei’s chest.

“ **Anything?** ” said Kei.

“ **Anything!!!** ” confirmed Kaneki cracking his finger with insane eyes.

Kei smirked darkly.

“ _Ok, I take that offer… do what whatever you want with me but in return, you have to obey my orders..._ **_no matter what they are_ ** ” said Kei.

“ **_It’s a deal_ **!” said Kaneki not realizing that Kei is dragging Kaneki into his problems.

Kei put his book and the phone away and stays still.


	2. Beast Tamer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaneki and Kei have sex
> 
> (Smut but I'm worry that it's too short)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took long on this and I don't think the smut is great...

Kaneki’s tendrils move around Kei’s bare body as the ajin is laying down. Kei gently strokes the kagune, feeling the smoothness and squishiness of these tendrils. The hybrid nuzzles Kei’s delicate neck and Kei gasps a bit.

~~~.

Kei remembers when he first sees Kaneki’s kagune. They would scares most people, but Kei finds them interesting. Kei knows some things about ghouls when he was studying to be a doctor. He knows about the RC cells, can recognizes the ghoul bite marks, or injuries from kagune attacks.

 

However what fascinates Kei more about Kaneki is that only one of his eye is a kakugan. Meaning that he’s one of these rare hybrids and obliviously not a natural one. Especially since that kakugan on the left eye instead of the right and that the stitches are still at his side. 

 

~~~

Kaneki’s kagune continues to explore Kei’s soft skin, the tendrils slowly spreads Kei’s legs. Kissing deeply at Kei’s neck as he rubbed Kei’s nipples with one hand while rubbing Kei’s member with the other.

 

Kaneki does want to pleasure himself but he also want to please Kei as well. He gets to the space between Kei’s legs.

 

Kei gasp when he feels Kaneki’s hot breath at his member and he shivers when he feels the ghoul’s warm tongue in his hole.

 

Kaneki is impatient to bring the lube so he is using his own saliva which is not a problem for either of them since Kaneki drool on Kei many times.

 

He decides that Kei is well prepared and begins to put his member inside of Kei quickly. Kei gasped loudly. Kaneki begins to thrusts from slow and soft...to fast and hard...Kei moans loudly at each thrust.

 

One of the tendrils is getting close to Kei’s mouth, he is quite used to Kaneki’s extra appendages being involved in this. 

 

Kei was a little freak out at first when the kagune roams on his bare body the 7th time they had sex but he then remember that many ghouls had sometimes uses their kagune for sexual acts.

 

Kei opens his mouth and the tendril slides inside. Kei gags a bit thanks to the reflex. Kaneki smiles loving the sound as Kei breaths through his nose.

 

The ajin wraps his legs around Kaneki’s waist and the hybrid thrusts deeply inside.

 

Another tendril explores between Kei’s legs, the tendril moves from Kei’s mouth allowing him to breath. The tendril gets inside, now both Kaneki’s member and his tendril thrusts at different but effective paces. Kaneki smiles at Kei’s blush and soft adorable moanings...

 

While Kei seems submissive… Inside, Kei is smiling… He knows that he have Kaneki in his control and it is worth getting sore to gain the ghoul’s trust..

 

Kaneki cums inside of Kei and he rubs Kei’s member making him cum on himself… He removes his cock and tendril and lays down next to Kei as his kagune disappears.

 

Hugging the ajin close to him…

 

“Kei...if anyone hurts you even Tosaki or Satou… I will tear them limb by limb...I will devour them not even sparing the bones...” whispered Kaneki to his ear darkly.

 

Kei had told him earlier about what has happened to him… especially the part about the lab and Satou...Which Kei gains Kaneki’s sympathy…

  
“Thank you...” he whispers back to the ghoul’s ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking about having Kou next chapter meeting Kei and trying to convince him to help Kei fight Satou just like in the manga and anime... 
> 
> Should Kei trapped Kou?
> 
> Or should Kaneki
> 
> 1\. Finds Kou and kidnaps him not letting Kou leave their hideout like how Toriel was with Frisk?  
> 2\. Kou finds Kei but thinks that he is imprisoned by the ghoul and fails to "save" Kei?
> 
> either way, Kaneki can smell him


	3. Uninvited Guest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kou finds Kei

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took long on this and also there's no smut but there is a sexual part

Kou is walking through the forest where he saw the black matter rising up...thinking that he could find help from an ajin.

 

He saw a house and he comes closer & saw a boy around his age with a collar around his neck.

 

Kou quickly recognizes the face from the tv, _the boy who escape the facility_.

 

Kei was with his ghost, he’s been practicing in his spare time whenever Kaneki wasn’t hungry or aroused…Kei had learn that **_ghouls can see black matter and ghosts_ ** without ajins needing to kill them for ghouls to see, he also had learn that ghouls can tell **_the difference between ajins and humans by the scent_ ** when he had overheard Kaneki talking with Tsukiyama  & others… He also heard from Tsukiyama that there are some ajins being kept as **pets & livestocks** by ghouls, Shuu’s family have **2 of them** , this Uta they talked about have **one** he shares with his friends and there are also some rumors that there’s an alliance between the Aogiri and ajins.

 

Kei was pleased to gain information from them. He was annoyed that Tsukiyama treated him like Kaneki’s servant everytime he visits especially when he give _this collar_ to Kaneki as a gift to put on Kei degrading him farther but he’s not going to let Tsukiyama know how intelligent he is and he is grateful that _Kaneki will NOT to share Kei’s meat much to Shuu’s disappointment_...

 

Kaneki suddenly arrives from his business in his **_kakuja form_ ** and he smiled at Kei.

 

“Sweet Kei...I’m home” said Kaneki as his tendrils goes around him.

 

Kou is among the trees and he saw **Kei being hold by the kakuja**...such a terrifying view which paralyses him in fear…

 

Suddenly Kaneki _sniffs the air_ and looks at the direction where Kou is…Kou gasps in fear.

 

“Shit..ghouls have **a strong sense of smell** ...I forgot that!” thought Kou.

 

Kei looks and he pets the ghoul softly whispering to Kaneki’s ear. Kou saw that Kei looked _worried_.

 

Kaneki smirks, grabbed Kei’s butt making the ajin **_look scared_ ** as he look away from Kaneki, the ghoul licks Kei’s ear and the Centipede brings the 3rd ajin towards the house entrance.

 

“Kaneki you’re hurting me again!” said Kei trying to not get Kaneki to accidentally break his arm again...

 

But Kaneki brings him in so roughly then ever as Kei yelps.

 

“ _I can't wait now_!” shouted Kaneki lustfully as he carried Kei into the house.

 

Kei “struggles” against Kaneki looking really scared as the two enter and the door was closed.

 

Kou was shocked at this scene…

 

“He’s keeping him **prisoner** ...” thought Kou in anger especially when he thought about **_the collar_ **.

 

~~~~

(Half an hour later)

Kei is tied to the bed completely naked except for _the cockring and his collar_. Kaneki is back to normal...

 

“Kei so there’s **_an intruder_ ** here...he's no human or ghoul, kind of young too, most likely in his late teens, ...most of all, _**he almost smells like**_ _**you**_ ” asked Kaneki as he licks Kei’s neck.

 

“We can handle him” whispered Kei.

 

“You didn’t have to be involved in this you know, I'll deal with it myself” said Kaneki as he smiling kindly as he put his hand under Kei’s chin.

 

“Am I your _**friend or what**_? _Don't friends help each other?_ ” said Kei.

 

“You have a great point” said Kaneki as he kisses him on one of his inner thighs.

 

Kei blushes deeply as he smiled and Kaneki smirked seductively at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Kou is sneaking inside the house


	4. Trespassing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kou attempts to rescue Kei

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry I took long on this

Kou sneak inside the window when it seems that Kaneki left the house. Unknowing to Kou, Kaneki is closer then he thinks...

 

He spots an opened window and without a 2nd thought he gets inside. Breaking some plates and cups on his way inside.

 

Kou gets shock fearfully and stops moving…

 

“Wait...that monster left...no one is here but Kei” thought Kou in relief as he continues on.

 

He continues to look around, the place look completely nice and organized...However, he feels that something is watching him. He caught a glimpse of an IBM passing by the doorway. He gets there but sees nothing but doors.

 

“Kei...where are you? I know you’re in here somewhere...” said Kou looking around as he keeps opening the doors and moves on whenever he doesn’t see Kei.

 

“Pssst” 

 

Kou finches and he look back.

 

His eyes widen when he sees Kei behind him.

 

Kei slowly comes forward to Kou with his bended knees, looking side to side as if he’s listening for something...

 

“You should leave while you still have the chance...he hates intruders” whispered Kei.

 

Kou shook his head.

 

“I’m not leaving until I get you out of here” said Kou.

 

Kei sighs while feeling annoyed at this trespasser. 

 

“I’ll be ok, you have to go now” said Kei.

 

“I’m not going anywhere” said Kou angry.

 

Kei softly shaking his head and softly muttered. “Idiot...”

 

Kou didn’t noticed Kei's ghost behind him.

 

"Don't knock him out" said Kei.

 

"Huh?" said Kou when the IBM punches his head really hard.

 

Kou falls on the floor and he feels disoriented but when he's about to get up.

 

The black ghost keeps attacking at Kou's head not giving the boy a chance to struggle.

The last words he hears were "Don't stop" before he blacks out.

~~~~

Kaneki picks up Kou and looks at Kei.

 

"Good job" he said.

 

Kei blushes and sighs. 

 

"It's nothing" said Kei.

 

Kaneki smiles at him as he opens the secret trap door and takes the unconscious ajin down with him to the basement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel that this is not a good chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> What type of sexual position you want to see next time?
> 
> Before you decide to unbookmark let me know what's wrong


End file.
